Can't Make You Love Me the rewrite
by royal destiny
Summary: Pan left two years ago because Trunks didn't love her back. Now she is home and has a done of problems with family and friends. Will Trunks finally return her love? Or has this pushed them farther apart? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" told from Pan's POV **_song_**

**_Can't Make You Love Me_**

**_I'm just a girl with a crush on you _**

I was on my way out the door when my dad asked, "Panny where are you going?"

I stopped to turn around and said, "I'm going to Capsule Corp."

"You aren't going until you tell me where you were last night."

"Oh…" I closed the door and said, "Bra, Marron, and I went to the movies and then we slept over at Marron's. I thought that I called you last night."

"I never got the message, but I'll let it slide."

"Thanks dad."

"Just be home for dinner."

"Ok." I said on my way out the door.

The thing that I didn't tell my father was that we ran into Goten, Trunks, and Ubuu. The boys went with us to the movie theater with us.

I landed at Capsule Corp and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Trunks was behind it. "Hi Panny, what brings you here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to spar." I said. I hated being this close to him.

"Sure, I could use a spar. I'll meet you in the gravity room in ten minutes." Trunks said.

"Ok." I watched Trunks walk toward the stairs. "Trunks I love you." I blurted out.

"Ok, Panny."

"No, Trunks, I love you as in more then a friend."

"Pan, your eighteen years old. You don't know what love is."

"Yes, I do." I said. I was trying so hard not to let the tears fall.

"Your eighteen years old and I'm thirty-two years old." Trunks paused. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't love you Pan."

I ran out of Capsule Corp and flew around for awhile before I went home. The next day I left.

That was two years ago and I was now going home. Part of the reason is that I was homesick and the other part of the reason is that I'm finally over him. I was looking forward to seeing my family.

**Let me know what you guys think about this. I know it was short, but it is all that I have time for right now. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" told from Pan's POV **_song_**

**Can't Make You Love Me**

I stepped off the plane and was incredibly nervous about seeing my parents. I walked through the tunnel that led from the airplane to the airport. As soon as I stepped foot out of the tunnel, I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Well, we were running late. So he's parking the car." My mom paused and stared at me for a moment. "You've really grown up."

"Yep, she has."

I turned around and saw my dad. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi Panny. I missed you." My dad said.

"I missed you guys too. I'm glad to be home."

"Me too."

We went to baggage claim and got my suitcases. Then we went home. When we got there, I noticed that my mom had thrown me a party.

"Mom, why did you throw me a party?" I asked. All that I wanted to do was come home and sleep in my own bed.

"Because I wanted to." My mom stated.

We got out of the car, grabbed the suitcases, and went inside. As soon as we got inside, I saw the "gang".

My grandmother, Chi Chi, came over and gave me a hug and said, "My little Panny is home."

"Yep, grandma, I am."

"Why did you leave?" she asked me.

"I felt like it." That obviously wasn't the reason because the only one that really knew was Bra.

I walked into the living room and was immediately hugged. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, Bra." I said.

"Now we can talk face to face instead of on the phone…"

"Because that wasn't working anymore." I said cutting her off.

"Do you need any help unpacking?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

So we went upstairs to my room and started to unpack. It was really nice to be home and I was starting to think that my mom knew that this was what I needed.

"Pan, can I ask you a question?" Bra asked.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

"When did you start wearing make-up?" She asked as she pulled my make-up case out of my suitcase.

"About two weeks after I left. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Ok." I said as I started putting things back in my dresser.

About two minutes later, Bra said, "Did you know that Trunks missed you?"

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but rewriting this story is a lot harder then I thought. Let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" told from Pan's POV **_song_**

**Can't Make You Love Me**

"He did!" I exclaimed. I didn't know whether to be happy or not.

"Yeah," Bra said. "For the past two years, Trunks locked himself in his job. He was rarely ever happy."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe that I did that. "Really?"

"Yep, he did. He always seemed happier when someone would mention your name."

"Oh."

I couldn't believe that Bra and I were talking about the same person. Because the Trunks I knew would never have been that depressed. I had finally gotten him back, but for some reason it didn't feel like it. I felt horrible.

_**Don't care about money**_

_**It doesn't give me half the thrill **_

_**To the thought of you, honey**_

_**So tell me that you want me still**_

Bra was going through my closet and I was sitting on my bed. It was great to be home.

"Hey Pan, how have you been?"

I knew that voice. I turned my head towards the door to my room and saw Trunks. "I've been fine."

"That's good."

I sat up and looked at Trunks. He looked different. Maybe it was because his hair was now at his shoulders. "I transferred to Satan University because school was crazy and I missed home."

"Oh."

I watched Bra walk out of my room with one of my dresses. I waited for a couple of minutes and said, "Is there anything new with you? Got a girlfriend?"

"Nope, not right now." Trunks said.

"That's cool."

We were both just staring at each other. One little conversation and I was falling for him again. This couldn't be happening because I wasn't going to get hurt again. When Trunks realized it, he began to walk off.

"Trunks, ple…"

"I have something that I need to tell you." Trunks said as he turned around. "I'm not sure how you're going to react."

I was nervous and scared. "What is it?"

After a few minutes he said, "I love you Pan. I realized it after you left."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think so far. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" told from Pan's POV song

**Can't Make You Love Me**

I just starred at him. I couldn't believe that he would do that. "How can you love me now!"

"Pan, I do."

"You told me that you didn't love me and now you do!" I barked. "You said that I was too young! You told me that you thought of me as a sister!"

I watched him turn around and leave. It was right at that moment that I realized Trunks might actually be in love with me. I had been waiting to hear him say that since I was old enough to know what I felt for him was love. Then what do I go and do, tell him off.

I was so upset with myself that I didn't go anywhere near Capsule Corp for two weeks. I mean how could I? I felt horrible inside.

I was sitting on the couch watching television when the phone rang. I grabbed the phone since it was sitting next to me, but I didn't answer it. Not because it could have been Trunks on the other end, but because my mom answered it before I did.

"Panny, Bra's on the phone!" My mom said as she stuck her head into the living room.

"Ok." I said and picked up the phone. "Hey Bra."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Well…" I didn't want to go. What if Trunks would be there? Of course he would because it's his house too, but I wasn't ready to see him.

"Please Pan?"

"Fine."

"Yippee!"

I held the phone away from my ear while she screamed. I didn't want to go, but yet I agreed. I truly hated this.

"Pan are you there?"

"Yes, Bra."

"Good. Meet me at the mall at 3:30."

"Why the mall?"

"Because I have a date with Goten."

"And let me guess," I paused for dramatic effect, "Vegeta doesn't know about this."

"Yep."

"All right. I'll meet you at the mall."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hit the _off_ button on the phone and just sat there. I was happy that I wouldn't be going to Capsule Corp right away, but then again I was a little upset that Bra is dating my uncle. Seems like a really stupid thing to be upset for, but if I'm not happy then why does she get to be happy?

**The next chapter should be interesting. I don't really want to break it up. So it might be a while before the next chapter is out. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears

"Talking" told from Pan's POV **_song_**

**Can't Make You Love Me**

I landed at the mall and walked inside. I walked to the food court to meet Bra. Since she isn't here yet, I think I'll buy some cookie ice cream. I brought my ice cream and went to sit down.

I had been sitting at a table eating my ice cream for probably ten minutes, when I heard, "Hi Pan."

I looked up to see Trunks standing there. I really didn't have to look up to know who the voice belong to. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

He sat down and said, "Just waiting on Goten."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't believe he was here. I wasn't ready to see him yet, especially since I thought that I wouldn't be seeing him until later.

_**If only I could trade the fancy cars**_

_**For a chance today, it's comparable**_

_**I might be setting with the movie stars**_

_**Everybody says that I have it all**_

Trunks and I sat there talking. I have to admit that it was nice. It wasn't like I thought it would be.

"I have a new girlfriend."

"Really?" I saw Trunks nod. "Who is it?"

"Marron."

"That's great." I was so happy that it didn't sound like I was upset. I don't like Marron that much, and I especially don't want her dating Trunks.

"You were right about me not loving you. She's so nice and sweet."

"That's good." I was upset. He just had to say that didn't he. I felt horrible. More then I did two weeks ago.

"She's a great girlfriend. She's also really serious about our relationship, but I can't help think that it is wrong."

I looked right at him. Of course it's wrong, but I couldn't tell him that. "What is wrong with your relationship?"

"I'm not sure. It just feels like I'm betraying myself."

"Really?" I couldn't believe that he said that. "Maybe you feel this way because it is your first relationship in two years."

"How did you know that?"

"Your sister told me." I said. "She said that when I was gone all you did was work."

"Well, Bra's right." Trunks said.

I couldn't believe that he wasn't mad at me for that. "That's probably the reason."

"Yeah, it could be."

I wasn't sure if he was mad at me anymore or not, but I didn't care.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Bra." I said.

"That's good." Bra said. "Now leave Trunks."

I watched Trunks and Goten leave. "Did you have fun on your date?"

"Of course I did." Bra happily said as she sat down. "What were you guys really talking about?"

"Just how Trunks feels about dating Marron."

"He is!" Bra barked.

"Yeah, he is."

"I can't believe him."

"He kept talking about how she's serious about the relationship." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. I wasn't going to start crying over him now. "I should never have rejected him."

**A little bit longer chapter today. At least I think it's a longer chapter. Anywho… Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I also do not own the song _Can't Make You Love Me_.

Song : _Can't Make You Love Me_ by Britney Spears.

"talking" told from Pan's POV **_song_**

**Can't Make You Love Me**

Bra looked at me and said, "How were you supposed to know if he was telling you the truth? I can't believe he's dating Marron."

"Thanks Bra." I wasn't sure if she was happy for her brother or not. "I think I'm going to home."

"No, stay here."

"Why?"

"Because we'll eat tons and tons of ice cream and forget about Trunks and Goten." Bra paused. "Please Pan?"

"Sure." I wasn't exactly sure of what I was getting into, but it sounded like a good idea. "Is there a chance that he could really be in love with me?"

Bra just stared at me. "Of course there is. I mean there are a ton of things that you two have in common."

"So y…ok I guess that's ok."

Bra and I left the mall and went to Capsule Corp. It was weird but I kept feeling jealous. Why should Trunks be with Marron and not me? But I only had myself to blame.

When we reached Capsule Corp, we walked inside and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed the bowls and Bra grabbed the chocolate chip ice cream.

"What are you girls doing home so early?"

I turned around to see Bulma. "Nothing, Bulma. The mall was extremely boring."

"Oh, ok." Bulma said before she walked out of the room.

We went to the living room and sat on the couch to eat the ice cream. Bra and I were sitting there for a good ten minutes before Bra started talking.

"I can't believe that he's dating Marron. I mean why? She's s…"

"It's ok Bra."

"I didn't except you to like it."

Bra and I looked behind us to see Trunks.

"I don't care either." Bra said since she didn't have a comeback.

"Bra leave so that I can talk to Pan."

Bra got up and left. I was scared and nervous.

Trunks sat down next to me. "Why did you reject me? I mean you told me that you loved me."

"I did…do, but you rejected me."

"So you just decided that it would be easier to reject me?" Trunks said. He was upset and he had every right to be.

I just starred at him. "But I thought that you were lying. Ho…" I was cut off by Trunks. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Trunks got up and walked out of the room.

_**But I can't make you love me**_

_**Is it my life or the things I do?**_

_**Can't make you love me**_

_**I'm just a girl with a crush on you **_

"What happened?" Bra asked as she came back into the room.

"He kissed me." I stated as I touched my lips.

"This is great."

"No, it isn't Bra." I wanted to be happy, but I just couldn't. "That was the reason why he left. Now I think that I need to go home."

"No your not. I promise that we'll have a ton of fun. We could make fun of Marron?"

"That does sound like fun."

We went upstairs to Bra's room. I wanted to go home, but I didn't really want to be by myself.

That was what we did. It was fun and we were talking about anything we could think of.

Then around 9:45 that night Bra's phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Is Bra there?"

I knew that goofy voice. "Hi Goten! Whatcha doing?"

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to Bra."

"Why do…"

Bra took the phone away from me and said, "Hi sweetie."

I walked out of her room and went downstairs to find something to eat. I got to the kitchen, grabbed a bag of marshmallows, and then walked back upstairs. When I passed Trunks's room, I saw him sitting on his bed. I walked into his room.

"What are you doing?" Trunks said as he starred at the ceiling.

"Well, I was going to offer you some marshmallows, but never mind." I turned around and walked out of his room.

"Hey Pan?"

I stopped and said, "What?"

"Can we talk? You know about earlier."

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it, but I gave in. "Sure." I turned around and walked back into his room.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you."

I ended up sitting on the bed. "I so…Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Trunks said. "Marron's cheating me. I dumped her as soon as I found out."

"Well, I'm sorry, that it didn't work out with Marron."

I was happy that he wasn't with Marron anymore because that meant I could be with him. "What are you doing now?"

"Just starring at the ceiling."

"Well, Bra's talking to Goten. So why don't we just watch television?"

"Ok." Trunks turned the television on and we sat there watching television.

**Sorry that I took so long to update, but I was busy with finals and I was stuck for the longest time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think! Bye!**


End file.
